


Барьеры

by Diart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Hurdling, Original Characters - Freeform, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diart/pseuds/Diart
Summary: Киёко Шимизу не нравился бег с барьерами. Ведь так?





	Барьеры

**Author's Note:**

> На конкурс «Восточный Ветер»; номинация: «Быстрее, Выше, Сильнее»

Занять позицию в колодках. Ладони и колено, которыми Киёко упиралась в землю, горячо пульсировали. Этот момент был одним из немногих, что нравились ей в барьерном беге. По команде приподняла корпус. Переждала слабую дрожь от неудобной позы. Через полторы секунды раздался свист, вонзившийся в слух холодной иглой. И в этот момент тело понеслось вперёд.

Перед глазами — барьеры, за ними — расплывавшаяся пустота. А где-то так близко и так далеко бежали соперницы.

Максимальная скорость — первый барьер. Прыжок сбил скорость, быстрее Киёко бежать не сможет, но всё должно быть в порядке, если она не потеряет скорость.

Киёко не видела других, но после преодоления третьего барьера ощутила чужую неотступность, словно сметавшее всё на своём пути цунами. И она — не более чем песчинка рядом со скрывшей небо волной.

Её обогнали после пятого барьера.

А после восьмого — начали накатывать остальные.

Быстрее. Быстрее. Всё спокойствие Киёко осталось рядом с колодками, а рассудительность смело цунами первой обогнавшей. Не набирать скорость? Отдать победу?!

В пробежку до десятого барьера Киёко вложила всю скорость и силу. Толчок левой, атака…

И кажется, что всё идёт, как обычно. Только она подумала, что перепрыгнула, как правая нога ударилась о что-то твёрдое. Дыхание прекратилось, сердце сжалось в ожидании чего-то страшного и непоправимого. Перекат на земле, мелко дрожавшей под спиной.

Боли ещё не было.

Долгий выдох. Перед глазами — немного расплывавшиеся, медленно плывущие облака, похожие на скомканные неопрятные грязно-белые простыни.

«А-а, — пронеслось в голове у Киёко. — Видимо, я упала».

— Эй, Шимизу, с тобой всё в порядке?

Киёко взглянула на протянутую руку и схватилась за неё, поднимаясь на чуть дрожавшие ноги.

— Простите, Араи-семпай, что заставила вас беспокоиться.

Третьегодка Сорано Араи коротко улыбнулась и поправила выбившиеся из заколок короткие волосы. Пусть невысокая, ростом всего в сто шестьдесят сантиметров, но она была словно рождена для барьерного бега. Она сохраняла ускорение аж до четвёртого барьера, её прыжки были профессионально техничны, а её аура, словно цунами, угнетала соперниц на соседних дорожках, которым никогда не достигнуть тех высот, что открывались перед ней.

Такие, как она, начинали свой путь с внеклассной спортивной деятельности, а заканчивали на олимпийских дорожках.

— Шимизу-сан. — К ней подошёл тренер. — Всё точно в порядке? Поприседай сейчас. Медленно.

Киёко сделала пять приседаний.

— Ничего не болит?

— Ничего.

— Присядь на скамью. Так, — громко обратился тренер к собравшимся рядом девочкам. — Заканчиваем, делаем растяжку.

Вернувшись на скамью, тренер осмотрел правую ногу Киёко и ничего — кроме очередного синяка — не обнаружил. Посмотрел на Киёко со скрытым укором, как на способного, но тратящего своё и его время впустую, ученика.

— Требуется приложить удар силой более трёх целых и шести десятых килограммов — этой силы будет достаточно, чтобы сбить барьер, но не барьериста.

Киёко молча смотрела на тренера. Последний замолчал, поднялся со скамейки, увидев, что остальные девочки из секции бега с барьерами уже закончили растяжку, громко попрощался с ними. В ответ раздались дружные женские голоса. Киёко повернула голову и посмотрела на удалявшихся девочек — первогодки, — затем перевела взгляд на своих ровесниц — второгодок. Последними уходили третьегодки, казавшиеся уже почти девушками — настоящими взрослыми. Некоторым уже исполнилось пятнадцать.

— Шимизу, ты несколько раз уже отказывалась переходить в секцию бега, несмотря на то, что там ты смогла бы продемонстрировать более весомые результаты. Я бы понял, если бы тебе нравился барьерный бег, но я же вижу, что… — Тяжелый вздох и короткое молчание. — Почему ты пошла в барьеристы?

Неожиданный вопрос.

Шумела желтевшая листва, солнце, изредка выглядывавшее из-за грязно-белых облаков, отдавало последнее тепло. А Киёко решилась рассказать:

— Потому что этого ожидали мои родители.

— Заставили?

— Конечно нет. Они хорошие. Но они много рассказывали о том, как занимались лёгкой атлетикой в школе, как познакомились благодаря клубной деятельности. Мне показалось, что они ждут того же и от меня.

Тренер хмыкнул:

— Очень откровенно.

— Прошу прощения, я не… — Киёко смутилась — она сказала больше, чем планировала.

— Нет-нет, всё нормально — кажется, за сегодня я услышал от тебя больше слов, чем за всё остальное время, Шимизу. Мне просто обидно.

Киёко посмотрела на тренера.

— Удивлена? Но ведь у тебя отличные физические данные, высокий рост — сосредоточься ты на беге, смогла бы достичь национального уровня.

— Ещё скажите — победить. — К высказыванию тренера Киёко отнеслась с недоверием.

— А вот это зависело бы только от тебя.

— Тренер, мне…

— О, уже поздно. Прошу прощения, что задержал.

— Ничего. До свидания.

— До свидания.

Киёко побежала в клубную комнату, чувствуя смутную тревогу и недовольство словами тренера. Кроссовки мягко пружинили, когда она шла по лестнице, а запах осени вечером будоражил.

«Как переоденусь, пробегусь до дома», — решила Киёко.

Клубная комната не была пустой. Араи стояла, облокотившись на шкафчик Киёко. Добрая и заботливая с кохаями. Язвительная и вспыльчивая с одногодками. На дорожке, со стороны наблюдателя, невысокая, мускулистая третьегодка становилась богиней — не больше и не меньше. А те, кто бежали дистанцию с ней, не видели, не слышали, но чувствовали её приближение, словно приближение огромной волны, а спустя считанные барьеры — отваливались.

Никем Киёко не восхищалась так сильно, как ею.

Араи улыбалась, как всегда улыбалась младшим — второгодкам и первогодкам. Видела разговор Киёко с тренером?..

— Не расстраивайся из-за сегодняшнего, Шимизу, ты очень хорошо начала. Ты же такая высокая и быстрая, да и барьеры берёшь всегда хорошо! Ты уравновешенная и упорная — барьерный бег создан для таких, как ты!..

В Сорано Араи прекрасно сочетались серьёзность, забота и эмоциональность. А такое сочетание обычно получалось естественным только в случае матерей и старших сестёр.

Киёко на несколько секунд прикрыла глаза.

«Делай вид, что тебе наплевать. Обратишь внимание — только хуже будет».

— …Так что не напрягайся так, когда тренер начинает нудить. Он многих из нас пытался затащить в спринтеры. А я вот что скажу — молодцы девчонки, что не согласились! Тоже мне большой талант — быстро бегать…

— Спасибо за заботу, Араи-сан… А как вы узнали?

— Год назад тренер об этом с двумя другими говорил — они рассказали, плакались, что он считает их недостойными… В общем, конечно, тебе решать, что делать, Шимизу, но я не хочу, чтобы ты прекращала бег с барьерами, тем более ради спринтов. Да и вообще, в этом году я выпускаюсь, так что следующей весной именно ты можешь стать звездой среди третьегодок! Станешь узнаваемой, да и парням нравятся спортсменки. — Араи подмигнула Киёко, убегая.

Киёко отвернулась, передёрнув плечами, и начала складывать ношенную спортивную одежду в пакет.

Её волновало другое.

Киёко знала, что именно с ней не так. Да, она была среди самых быстрых. Участвуя в спринте во время прошлых спортивных фестивалей, она занимала одно из первых трёх мест. Да, она хорошо прыгала, её рост был высоким, а ноги — длинными. Но что дают высокая скорость и прыжки без их качественного симбиоза? Что дают прыжки, ухудшающиеся из-за бега? Что даёт бег, ускорение которого снижается после первого же прыжка?

А всё из-за обычного страха. Страха перед барьерами. Она так боялась зацепить их, что тратила куда больше сил на толчок, чем нужно. Более высокий, более длинный прыжок. Меньше времени на бег и всё — нулевое, а то и отрицательное ускорение после преодоления первых же барьеров.

Поэтому — и только поэтому, что бы ни думала Араи — тренер предложил ей перейти в спринт. Тяжело было не заметить отличия между бегом Киёко и других.

Она натянула чёрные непрозрачные колготки, носимые как холодной зимой, так и жарким летом — с этими короткими форменными юбками только так получалось скрывать синяки и шрамы. Затем она надела школьную форму и прислонилась к обжегшей холодом железной дверце шкафчика.

Невозможно спросить у тренера или семпаев: «Как избавиться от страха перед барьерами?» — было стыдно, даже когда Киёко произносила этот вопрос мысленно. Невозможно полюбить эти пугавшие барьеры, как любила их Араи.

Невозможно забросить то, на что она тратила столько времени. Невозможно уйти из барьерного бега, когда Араи так поддерживала её.

Глубоко выдохнув, Киёко приняла решение…

Положив пакет с одеждой в рюкзак и надев последний, Киёко вышла из комнаты клуба и закрыла её. Покинув территорию школы, она побежала, чувствуя себя полной дурой — ведь она хотела не просто бежать, а ещё и перепрыгивать через воображаемые барьеры. За такие она бы никогда не запнулась, так она смогла бы бежать и прыгать так быстро, как только возможно с рюкзаком за плечами. Перед глазами мелькали прохожие, где-то далеко расплывались холмы — зрение в последние полгода становилось всё хуже и хуже.

Осознание этого… напрягало.

Киёко бежала всё быстрее.

Она тренировалась, тренировалась и тренировалась. И пока она продолжала, вероятность того, что весь достигнутый ею прогресс мог обесцениться в мгновение ока, всё возрастала.

«Ну и что с того? — спрашивала у себя Киёко. — Мне ведь никогда и не нравился бег с барьерами… Ведь так?»

Она остановилась и оставшийся путь до дома проделала пешком…

 

Сразу после выпуска третьегодок Киёко Шимизу ушла из клуба.


End file.
